cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine
Herobrine'' ''is a minor antagonist in Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither. Outside of MROTW, Herobrine is a creepypasta, horror story and internet cliche, stating that Herobrine is Notch's deceased brother, who haunts Minecraft as a virus, and seeking players, even in Singleplayer. If he does happen to find his target, he will either stalk it and teleport when apparoached, or ensnare them in traps and destroying their belongings. In MROTW, Herobrine is a evil deity, who murders anybody that comes close, and uses a magic rod and wolves to commit this. In both the stories and MROTW, one can sense Herobrine if they see 1x1 holes in the ground, trees with no leaves, signs reading "Only God can save you now. But where is he now ?", towers with fire, sand pyramids/tunnels in the midst of the ocean, and thick fog. Herobrine was eventually killed by Bones after a unsuccesfull attempt to take "his" world back. His death has caused many insurgence by fans, considering he was very popular with them. Description In the MROTW canon, Herobrine is depicted as a miner, looking completely different from Steve, and also actually having irises and pupils. Long before Steve's birth (the exact year was later confirmed as 1905), Herobrine was killed (the cause of which was unknown until the Season 8 episode Brinehistory). Decades later, Herobrine returned to the world, albeit as a purple gas cloud with green eyes and two yellow ovals floating to the sides. For years, Herobrine absorbed buildings to become stronger, until he encountered Steve (who was only 20 at the time), who dared to fight him. Steve, however, was defeated, because he fought with a Stone Sword, and was knocked in a pool of water below the hill they were fighting on. Steve quickly ran, but Herobrine managed to copy his appearance so people wouldn't recognize him. However, Herobrine forgot one small detail: Steve's eyes. Herobrine then grew out to a satanic god. Herobrine considered himself Belial, and decided to stalk people and ruin their families and creations to grow more powerful. Herobrine's death was later revealed to have happenened while mining; Herobrine encountered a Creeper in a mine, and, scared, ran off, but tripped over a diamond and launched himself into a stone wall, killing him. History Series TBA Movie Near the beginning of the film, after TAWPA seized control over the Village, with Bones as representative and vakeel, Herobrine comes and challenges Bones, trying to get the world in his hands and devastate it shortly after. Bones and Herobrine start fighting in a arena. After a while, Bones drilled his opponent into the ground, and started fighting in Minecarts. After Herobrine seemingly killed Bones, the skeleton rises up from the ground with his jetpack, and the fight resumed on land. Ultimately, after a huge airborne fight, Bones manages to catch Herobrine off guard, then slices him into pieces. Bones swiftly throws sticky bombs on his body parts which explode soon after, killing him. Trivia *In MROTW, Herobrine likes to hang out with Slender Man and Israphel, though in one episode, Herobrine and Slender Man - Random Chese Scene, Herobrine became scared of him, and ran off. *Herobrine's death was the most hated MROTW moment, according to a poll. *More info about Herobrine can be found here. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased